


Call bell

by cesanne



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, bad similies, that trope from the wisdom teeth videos but no wisdom teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesanne/pseuds/cesanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned to Laurent and whispered “Can I touch your bum please?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call bell

Laurent wanted to get up and pace, play with his clothes, twirl his fingers in his hair and pull. He instead sat still, his hands in his lap. Every minute or so he would release a long, deep breath and roll his shoulders; a futile attempt to release the tension writ through his body. 

He had given up looking at Damen, interpreting every twitch as a signal the man was about to awake. 

His attention was turned to bed 12’s call bell, going unanswered still. In his (objectively) short time waiting at Damen’s bedside he had noticed that 12 had reputation for calling with requests for tea and inquiries about her specialist. From where he sat Laurent watched a nurse look overhead to check patient calls, roll her eyes, and return to her notes. 

A jerk came from Damen’s bedclothes, and with all his control erected to the task Laurent moved only his eyes toward it. Damen seemed, really seemed this time, to be waking up. Laurent needed to quickly choose between jumping atop the bed and placing kisses on every inch of Damen he could reach, and fetching a nurse.   
Standing, he ignored the call bell and walked (jogged) to the nurses station.

***

Damen opened his eyes then closed them almost immediately. It was so bright. Why was it so bright? And his legs wouldn't move. 

A woman rushed over and guided him to lie back with a light touch to his shoulder. He turned to ask her about his legs but there was an angel standing behind her, so what he said was “Is this heaven.” 

The woman chuckled and the angel frowned. God he was beautiful, blonde hair falling around his face and - no, this wasn't heaven. 

He turned back to the woman; “Sorry, stupid question.” Looking around now he could see the ugly blue curtains, linoleum floors, bed and machines. “This is hospital. Am I here because of my legs?” The angel took a step forward (closer to Damen!).

“What’s wrong with your legs mon chou? Do they hurt?” 

His voice was lovely, like bells, or flute music. Was ‘he’ right? “Do angels have genders?” he asked. He hoped he didn't sound ignorant. The angel turned back to the woman and started speaking. He (?) sounded angry. Damen turned out, letting the sound wash over him. 

The woman was replying which was good - it meant Damen wasn't the only one who could see the angel. The angel turned back to Damen, and oh, that felt nice. Like he was warm all over suddenly, and fuzzy inside, like when the TV used to go to static without reception.

“That was before digital TVs” he explained to the woman and the angel.

***

Moving to sit down beside Damen again, taking his hand, Laurent so very carefully asked “How are you feeling mon amour?”

“I feel really nice. It is bothering me a little that my legs don't move but maybe… Do we need legs in heaven? Do we float here?” 

Laurent didn't know what to say here. The anaesthetist had said to expect some confusion, it was difficult to calculate the amount of sedative for patients built as Damen was. But surely, this was unusual. He held on to Damen.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I forgot. This isn't heaven.” 

The nurse finished recording Damen’s temperature in her chart and asked, “Why did you think this was heaven Damen?”

“Because of the angel. Is it a boy angel? I’ve never seen one before.” 

The nurse laughed. “Yes he’s a boy. A man even. This is Laurent.”

***

Laurent. He was so beautiful. His eyes were so big, framed by long dark lashes. Like a cow, if a cow had blue eyes. Dark blue eyes, like the ocean in a storm. And a cute little nose. And a mouth! His mouth was exceptional. Damen wanted to kiss it. 

He reached out and ran his thumb along those lips. Laurent’s mouth was open, surprised, so Damen took to the opportunity to trace along the inside as well. It was wet, and warm, and when he moved his thumb to stroke down the angel - Laurent’s - cheekbone he left a little moisture in his wake, giving off a slight glisten. 

Suddenly the angel grabbed his hands, holding them away from his face which was okay because his hands were beautiful. He told him so.

“Laurent your hands are very beautiful.”

“Damen. Damen listen. you have just come out of surgery and you are waking up from the anaesthesia they used. That’s why you can’t feel your legs, but the nurse says that sensation will come back shortly.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. Damen, I’m not an angel. I’m your husband.”

***

Tears spilled from Damen’s eyes. Gripping his hands tightly, Laurent searched his face for any signs of pain.

“Really?” Damen asked him wetly.

“What? Yes. Damen you're crying.”

“Yeah. I’m so lucky. You're my husband. Does that mean you love me?”

Damen tore his eyes from Laurent to look down at their hands in amazement, noticing the rings they each wore. Damen was looking up at him so hopefully and Laurent felt his heart clench at the sight. Damen was alright; loopy on meds and bed bound for the next while, but he was alright. And so the panic inside of him slithered away quietly. With it went his control, having nothing to reign over any longer.

“Yes Damen, of course.”

“Wow.”

Damen was quiet a moment, still sniffling a little. The nurse returned and Laurent stood, meaning to speak to her, but before he could,

“This is my husband.”

The nurse smiled indulgently. “I know.”

“I’d forgotten, but now I know too, so I’m gonna be so good to him.” He turned to Laurent and whispered “Can I touch your bum please?”

The nurse had barely left and Damen was reaching out to hold each cheek with his hands. He grinned up at Laurent. Laurent couldn’t help but smile dopily back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments welcome!!


End file.
